Ce qui est gravé en toi ne peut mourir
by Lady-Elaewen
Summary: Entre devoir et sentiments, il est parfois bien difficile pour un roi de faire un choix. Jalousies, complots, trahisons... Renly et Loras parviendront-ils à vivre leur histoire d'amour avant que la mort ne les sépare...? Pairing : Loras/Renly
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre I

Ser Loras, plus jeune fils de la Maison Tyrell, était sans nul doute un chevalier tant beau que redoutable. L'art de la joute et des combats à l'épée n'avaient aucuns secrets pour lui. Et quand il ne jouait pas de ses armes, c'était son charme qui faisait le reste.

Le jeune homme était svelte, blond aux yeux clairs, pourvu de traits fins et avantageux qui lui conféraient une beauté parfaite et peu commune. Le paraître, le raffinement, la virtuosité... tout tendait à faire de lui l'un des chevaliers les plus en vue des sept couronnes.

Cependant, comme toutes choses parfaites en apparence, Loras Tyrell avait, lui aussi, sa part d'ombre. Les femmes les plus belles de Westeros avaient eu beau lui faire des avances au cours des nombreux tournois de joute auxquels il avait participé, il n'en demeurait pas moins que ce qui faisait battre le cœur du beau chevalier de HautJardin n'était pas les femmes, mais les hommes un en particulier : Renly Baratheon, frère du roi Robert, lequel était décédé depuis peu, ayant succombé aux blessures infligées au cours d'une chasse qui avait mal tournée. Désormais la guerre du pouvoir faisait rage, et des hommes de tous les territoires n'avaient de cesse de se proclamer roi à tout-va. Mais le cœur de cette bataille résidait essentiellement entre les Lannister, les Stark, et les Baratheon. Stannis, frère ainé de Renly, voyant d'un très mauvais œil l'accession de son jeune frère à la tête de la Maison Baratheon, avait donc décidé de mettre en route son armée. Le ciel s'assombrissait, les vents se levaient, et à l'horizon, l'avenir s'annonçait sous les plus ternes augures.

Renly n'aimait ni le sang, ni la guerre, mais désormais, en tant que roi, plus rien ne semblait pouvoir lui éviter d'y être confronté. Loras, qui le servait vaillamment en ayant pris la tête de sa garde rapprochée avait, le soir venu, lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul un moment, toujours les mêmes doutes qui lui revenaient inlassablement à l'esprit. Comment allait-il parvenir à entretenir la flamme de son amour pour Renly s'il devait avant tout agir avec détachement, en tant que son commandant de la garde royale ? Les histoires d'amour éternel étaient juste bonnes pour figurer dans les livres de contes de fées. L'amour, le feu de la passion qui unissait deux êtres, pouvait s'éteindre à tout moment, Loras le savait bien et c'était bien en cela que résidaient toutes ses craintes. Depuis l'union de Renly à sa sœur Margaery, Loras sentait ses craintes grandir en son cœur. Certes il savait que Renly, tout comme lui, était bien plus sensible aux charmes masculins que féminins, mais il savait aussi que Margaery ne manquerait pas de se glisser dans le lit royal pour obtenir satisfaction, chaque fois qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Etait-ce de la jalousie qui étreignait le cœur du Chevalier des Fleurs ? Peut-être bien... car après-tout, même si Loras éprouvait une grande affection à l'égard de sa sœur, il n'en restait pas moins profondément amoureux et possessif envers Renly.

Comme pour rassurer Loras, bien qu'officiellement unis, jamais encore Renly n'avait tenu à consommer sa nuit de noce avec Margaery, et la jeune femme n'avait émis aucune remarque à ce propos. Mais le beau blond n'était pas non plus sans savoir que tout ceci pourrait avoir de néfastes répercutions dans un futur proche. Entre ses sentiments et la dure réalité des temps présents, le jeune Chevalier se devait de préserver un équilibre, aussi fragile fut-il, mais il n'avait guère le droit à l'erreur...

Afin d'instaurer quelques distractions en cette période de troubles, le roi Renly avait cru bon d'organiser un petit tournoi de joute, auquel quiconque le souhaitait pouvait prendre part. Et cela semblait en effet avoir quelque peu égayé les esprits des soldats de la garde. Les tours défilaient, avec eux les gagnants et les perdants. Sur une petite estrade montée pour l'occasion, assis aux côtés de Margaery Tyrell, son épouse, Renly, souriant, profitait du spectacle en applaudissant de temps à autre les exploits des combattants. Loras, habitué des joutes, avait lui aussi tenu à participer au tournoi. Il affronta plusieurs hommes, mais aucun n'avait son habileté à la lance, aussi il remporta de nombreuses victoire. Mais un dernier chevalier se présenta à lui. Ainsi, le blond monta sur son cheval, passa son heaume, saisit fermement sa lance, tandis qu'en face, son adversaire faisait de même. Le Chevalier des Fleurs n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de voir le visage de celui qu'il s'apprêtait à affronter, lequel ayant gardé son heaume depuis qu'il était arrivé. Lorsque les deux participants furent prêts, le roi leur ordonna de commencer. Alors les chevaux furent lancés au galop, les lances fermement tenues en avant, puis, ce fut le point d'impact. Loras, sans rien comprendre, se retrouva éjecté de son cheval et alla violemment heurter le sol. Une douleur dévorante s'était emparée de ses côtes, et son bras droit le lançait furieusement. Il en eut le souffle coupé quelques instants, et lorsqu'il senti sa cage thoracique se détendre un tant soit peu, il laissa échapper une plainte étouffée. Renly, sous le coup de la surprise et de l'inquiétude s'était aussitôt levé de son siège, Margaery également. Le chevalier victorieux resta immobile et silencieux, alors que des chuchotements et des exclamations s'échappaient d'entre le rassemblement de soldats. Quelques-uns vinrent d'ailleurs auprès de Loras pour s'enquérir de son état. Son heaume lui fut retiré et Renly le rejoignit rapidement.

- Votre Majesté...

Murmura le Chevalier des Fleurs, tout en tentant de se relever malgré la douleur, afin de sauver le peu d'honneur qu'il pouvait lui rester. Mais la douleur lui enserra à nouveau les côtes, le clouant lourdement au sol. Margaery s'accroupit auprès de son frère et lui caressa doucement la joue pour tenter de l'apaiser, mais elle-même demeurait inquiète. Le sang s'écoulant de la blessure au bras du jeune homme commençait à maculer le sol, et Renly sentait la panique monter en lui à l'idée de perdre Loras. Se reprenant un peu, il ordonna que des soins fussent prodigués au Ser Tyrell sans plus attendre. Le blond fut redressé par les serviteurs du roi, mais avait que celui-ci ne soit conduit ailleurs pour y être soigné, il agrippa le bras de Renly et serra les dents pour ne pas crier de douleur tant ses côtes, combinées à la plaie de son bras, le torturait.

- Je veux voir...son visage.

Murmura Loras, portant son regard sur le mystérieux chevalier qui se tenait toujours debout dans un parfait silence à l'autre bout de l'allée. Margaery observa son frère et tenta de l'en dissuader.

- Loras, tu as besoin de recevoir des soins tout de suite...

Mais si chez certains l'honneur était une notion abstraite qui pouvait aisément être mise de côté selon la situation, pour Loras Tyrell il était question d'une chose qui faisait partie intégrante de ce qu'il était. Et pour un Chevalier tel que lui, l'honneur et l'homme étaient deux choses indissociables. Quand bien même il devrait succomber à ses blessures si les dieux le voulaient, Loras tenait à voir le visage de celui qui l'avait vaincu. Ainsi, malgré les paroles de sa sœur, le jeune homme tenta à nouveau de se redresser par ses propres moyens, en répétant avec plus de volonté :

- Je veux le voir.

Renly se tourna donc vers le vainqueur de la joute et lui ordonna de s'approcher, ce que ce dernier fit, venant se poster face à son seigneur et s'inclinant avec respect. Le roi des Terres de l'Orage prit donc la parole, s'efforçant de mettre de côté ses sentiments pour Loras, afin de parler tel qu'un souverain se devait de le faire.

- Vous avez fort bien combattu Chevalier. Retirez votre heaume et déclinez votre identité afin que nous puissions, ma Dame et moi-même, vous féliciter à juste titre pour cette victoire.

Le heaume fut ainsi retiré et des chuchotements s'élevèrent alors aussitôt de la masse de soldats. Une femme. Sous ce heaume et cette imposante armure se cachait ainsi une femme. Celle-ci portait des cheveux blonds et courts, son visage était carré, ses épaules larges, et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu perçant. Tout en elle reflétait la dureté et l'honneur. Lorsqu'elle prit la parole, le son de sa voix forte et décidée ne surprit nullement Renly. Il comprenait qu'il avait à faire à une redoutable guerrière.

- Je me nomme Brienne de Torth, Messire.

- Eh bien félicitations pour cette victoire Lady Brienne, vous aurez tout le loisir d'être récompensée pour cela, j'y veillerais personnellement. Mais en attendant, il me faut régler d'importantes affaires, veuillez m'excuser. Margaery, je vous laisse accompagner votre frère, nous nous verrons plus tard. Courage Ser Loras.

Renly dû se faire violence pour prononcer ces paroles avec un air aussi sûr de lui. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas tout abandonner pour rester aux côtés de Loras, bien que ce fut sans nul doute ce qu'il aurait désiré le plus au monde en cet instant. Son statut de roi l'appelait à rester stoïque et modéré, ainsi devait être sa conduite en public. Sur ces mots, Brienne s'inclina une dernière fois, Renly quitta la place de tournoi et Margaery accompagna son frère.

Seul, allongé dans un lit, Loras ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Des formes claires et dansantes se dessinèrent lentement devant son regard, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'habitue enfin à la lumière et que le Chevalier des Fleurs aperçoive les bougies qui éclairaient la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, ou la chambre pour être exact. La nuit était tombée et le jeune homme tenta donc de savoir combien de temps avait-il été plongé dans l'inconscience. Sa tête le faisait souffrir comme s'il s'était pris un coup de massue en plein dans le crâne, et il peinait à remettre ses idées en ordre. Puis, prenant une inspiration, Loras tenta de se redresser pour prendre une position assise, mais la douleur l'emporta sur sa volonté et il fut bien vite contraint de rester immobile pour ne pas aggraver ses souffrances. Le tournoi, sa chute, Brienne de Torth... tout lui revenait enfin à l'esprit. Le jeune homme tenta de respirer lentement et calmement pour se reprendre tout à fait, mais, dans la solitude de la chambre et malgré ses blessures, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Renly. Renly, qui d'ailleurs avait félicité ce monstre qu'on osait appeler une femme, après que celle-ci l'eut violement flanqué au sol. Son regard habituellement clair s'obscurcit et ses sourcils se froncèrent à cette pensée. Non, Loras Tyrell n'aimait pas perdre la face, et encore moins face à une femme, à plus forte raison encore lorsque l'homme qu'il aimait se permettait de féliciter ainsi l'auteur de sa défaite.

Sa tête lui tournait à force de se torturer l'esprit, et ceci mêlé au tournoiement des flammes de bougies et à la douleur qui lui enserrait les côtes, lui donnait la nausée. Le blond tenta de trouver une position moins douloureuse et ferma les yeux, espérant que le sommeil l'apaiserait. Mais il était seul, tellement seul que les craintes liées à sa présente solitude allaient probablement l'empêcher de dormir. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre de Margaery dans les parages, et encore moins celle de Renly. Celui-ci s'était-il d'ailleurs seulement inquiété de son état ? Ou bien avait-il trouvé mieux à faire, comme par exemple, féliciter encore Brienne de Torth en souriant, tandis que lui se morfondait dans cette chambre vide ? Loras ignorait lequel de ses blessures ou de sa colère était le plus douloureux à supporter. Si Renly s'était lassé de lui, peut-être aurait-il pu comprendre la raison de sa solitude, mais là...

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit, tirant Loras de ses sombres réflexions, lequel riva son regard sur l'arrivant, qui n'était autre que Renly. Le Chevalier des Fleurs aurait dû sourire, ou du moins émettre un signe de contentement face à la venue de son seigneur bien-aimé, mais au lieu de cela, il ne lui adressa qu'un regard empli de reproches, que toutefois Renly n'eut pas l'air de remarquer. Le brun vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, venant caresser tendrement la joue de Loras du bout des doigts, comme s'il craignait de le briser.

- Je suis heureux de voir que tu es revenu à toi.

Déclara Renly, sans quitter le jeune Chevalier de HautJardin du regard. Mais il ne tarda pas à se heurter au ton mordant de celui-ci.

- J'imagine que tu avais certainement mieux à faire tout à l'heure plutôt que de venir t'inquiéter de mon inconscience.

Le jeune Baratheon parut surpris et touché par cette réplique amère de la part de son amant. Certes il n'était pas sans savoir que le tempérament de Loras avait parfois ses défauts, mais de là à aller jusqu'à l'accuser d'être insensible à son état... Renly fronça un peu les sourcils et saisit doucement le menton de Loras entre ses doigts avant de prendre la parole.

- Si tu m'en veux parce que j'ai encensé la victoire de Brienne et que cela t'as vexé, je m'en excuse, je ne voulais pas te fâcher, mais ne dis pas que je ne me suis pas inquiété pour toi car c'est absolument faux et tu le sais très bien. J'étais mort d'inquiétude du moment où je t'ai vu chuter de ton cheval jusqu'à maintenant. Pas une minute je n'ai cessé de me faire du souci à ton propos, Loras...

Renly voulut déposer ses lèvres sur le front de son compagnon, mais celui-ci esquiva avec dédain et le darda d'un regard de glace. Le seigneur des Terres de l'Orage ne comprenait décidément pas ce qu'il avait fait pour le mettre dans un tel état d'énervement, si ce n'était d'avoir agi comme un roi.

- Ni toi, ni Margaery ne comprenez rien. Tu dis que tu t'es fait du souci pour moi, mais tu as tout bonnement applaudit la victoire d'une femme qui a failli me tuer et en public de surcroît, alors oui, votre inquiétude était flagrante Votre Majesté.

Ironisa Loras, qui se servait à présent de chacun de ses mots comme d'une arme, instruments invisibles de la tristesse et de la colère qu'il ressentait. Humiliation, ressenti, jalousie, crainte... tant de sentiments qui tournoyaient à une allure folle dans le cœur du jeune Chevalier, et qui lui donnaient l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

- Loras... dis-moi seulement pour quelle raison précise tu décharge toute ta colère sur moi ?

- J'ai perdu la face devant toute la garde par ta faute et par celle de Brienne de Torth, n'est-ce pas une raison suffisante ?!

Loras haussa rapidement le ton au fur et à mesure que ses mots s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres. Il aurait voulu faire taire la colère qui grondait en lui, ou du moins la digérer seul et en silence, mais avec Renly qui remuait le couteau dans la plaie sans le vouloir, il ne pouvait en être ainsi. Le brun soupira tristement.

- Quoi que tu en dises, tu n'as rien perdu de ton honneur. Les hommes ont cru que tu étais mort, nous nous sommes tous inquiétés pour toi. Rien de ce qui s'est passé ne vaut la peine que tu te mettes dans un pareil état. Tu es en vie et à mes yeux c'est tout ce qui importe. Maintenant tu devrais te reposer.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de me reposer ! Il y a une guerre à préparer et...

Loras fut stoppé net dans l'élan de son propos, ayant remué trop vivement le bras, il fut vivement rappelé à l'ordre par la douleur de sa plaie. Renly, constatant que son amant luttait pour ne laisser échapper aucune plainte, ne fit aucune remarque, mais pris doucement son bras contre lui pour constater de l'état de la blessure. Celle-ci avait été correctement soignée, et un épais tissu la recouvrait. Rassuré, Renly tenta d'apaiser Loras qui s'agitait beaucoup trop à son goût. Sans prévenir, le roi vint sceller ses lèvres à celles de son compagnon, lequel se figea sous le coup de la surprise. Mais il ne demeura pas bien longtemps insensible aux assauts du brun qui se firent plus suaves, plus langoureux. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se caressèrent un long moment, puis, à court d'air, Loras recula un peu la tête, rompant ainsi le délicieux échange. Renly lui caressa la joue avec tendresse, avant de déclarer.

- Il n'y aura pas de guerre pour toi. Je me suis arrangé pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien de plus que ce qui s'est déjà produit aujourd'hui. Tu as déjà pris suffisamment de risques comme ça.

L'espace d'un instant, le jeune Chevalier cru, ou du moins espéra qu'il avait dû mal entendre les propos de son amant, mais le regard de Renly lui ôta tout doute à ce propos. Il fronça vivement les sourcils et son regard prit une expression de rage non dissimulée.

- Pas de guerre...pour moi ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

- Loras...

- Dis-le !

- Après le tournoi, lorsque je t'ai vu blessé et à demi conscient, j'ai eu peur pour toi, peur de te perdre, et je ne veux en aucun cas revivre ça. Nous nous mettons en route demain dès l'aube et je refuse que tes blessures s'aggravent lors des combats qui suivront. Brienne prendra la tête de la garde. Quant à toi, je veux que tu te reposes ici afin que tu recouvres tes forces.

Ainsi, la bombe venait d'être lâchée. Emmagasinant lourdement les informations qui émanaient de Renly, Loras cru défaillir. Comment l'homme qu'il aimait pouvait-il lui faire autant de mal en quelques mots... Brienne...encore Brienne. Sa défaite ne l'avait-elle pas déjà assez humilié pour que Renly croit bon de mettre cette sauvage à la tête de sa garde ? Contenant sa douleur et malgré sa migraine, le Chevalier de HautJardin se redressa dans son lit et fixa Renly avec défiance.

- Si tu imagines que je vais rester sagement ici à t'attendre en laissant Brienne de Torth se pavaner à la tête de la garde royale, tu te fourvoie complètement.

- Je fais ça dans ton propre intérêt mais tu refuses obstinément de le comprendre. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne partiras pas avec nous demain. Mais je peux te faire raccompagner à HautJardin si tu le souhaites, peut-être seras-tu plus serein là-bas.

- Parfait. Puisque je ne suis là que pour te servir de câtin attitrée je préfère m'en-aller. Mais n'imagine pas que mon père va continuer à financer ta petite guerre si tu laisses cette femme dans ta garde.

- Loras...

Renly voulu apaiser la colère de son compagnon en venant l'embrasser au coin des lèvres, mais Loras le repoussa sans ménagement, faisant comprendre à son roi qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de lui ce soir.

- Sors d'ici. Tu ferais mieux d'aller t'occuper de Margaery.

Le ton glacial du blond blessa Renly. Sa décision ne remettait pourtant pas en cause l'amour qu'il portait au Chevalier des Fleurs, mais celui-ci avait tendance à prendre farouchement la moindre de ses paroles au premier degré, ce qui ne facilitait pas les choses. Se disant, pour se rassurer, que ce devait être la fatigue qui devait influencer l'humeur de Loras, Renly se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, puis il prononça une dernière parole avant de sortir.

- Tu devrais te reposer, tu seras plus calme demain. Et sache que ma décision a été prise dans l'unique but de te préserver, parce que je t'aime. Il n'a jamais été question que tu sois ma câtin, Loras.

La porte se referma sur le brun, et le jeune Chevalier se retrouva à nouveau seul dans la chambre. Une nouvelle forme de douleur poignait à présent en lui. Ce n'était plus uniquement ses côtes ou son bras, maintenant il pouvait sentir comme une boule qui lui enserrait l'estomac. Etait-ce la colère ? la tristesse ? Mais à peine eut-il le temps de se poser la question, que des perles salées vinrent déjà rouler le long de ses joues. Renly allait partir faire la guerre contre l'armée de Stannis sans lui, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de rester cloîtré dans cette chambre sombre à se morfondre dans sa souffrance. Mais Loras Tyrell n'était pas le genre d'homme à se laisser abattre. Son honneur, bien qu'ayant été mis à mal, était toujours là, en son cœur, et il ne tarderait pas à prouver sa valeur au reste du monde. Depuis son enfance, il avait appris qu'une chute ne constituait pas une défaite pour autant, et qu'il fallait se relever coûte que coûte. Effaçant rageusement ses larmes traitresses d'un revers de la main, le jeune homme repoussa les couvertures et se mit debout. Une violente douleur, tel un courant électrique le traversa, mais il ne renonça pas. Un Chevalier vivant était un Chevalier qui se devait de se battre pour son seigneur. Loras fit quelques pas, mais soudain il vacilla et dû se retenir contre le mur le plus proche pour ne pas tomber. Il avait l'impression que sa cage thoracique allait se fendre d'un moment à l'autre, mais il s'efforça tout de même de rejoindre le siège du fond de la pièce sur lequel avaient été déposés ses effets personnels. Tout y était. Et puisqu'il pouvait se tenir debout, rien ne l'empêcherait plus de démontrer sa force et son courage, et surtout pas une femme telle que Brienne de Torth...


	2. Chapter 2

**NDLA** : Me revoilà pour ce chapitre 2, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! =D ATTENTION ce chapitre contient une scène très explicite entre nos deux tourtereaux, vous voilà prévenus ) Je serais aussi ravie d'avoir des reviews, ça me permettra de m'améliorer donc n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis et de vos suggestions ^^ On se retrouve donc pour le chapitre 3. A suivre...

Chapitre II

Au matin, comme prévu, l'armée de Renly Baratheon se mit en marche pour aller affronter Stannis, première étape, mais non des moindres, avant la prise de Port-Réal et l'éviction de Joffrey. Le brun chevauchait à la tête de son armée, suivi de près par Brienne de Torth, qui gardait le regard attentivement rivé sur l'horizon, guettant tout éventuel danger. Les hommes avançaient en silence, dans le seul trouble d'un cliquetis d'armures, des sons de pas ordonnés et de sabots de chevaux. Renly avait la mine sombre, songeant à la fois au combat qui l'attendait, mais aussi et surtout à Loras. Avoir quitté le Chevaliers des Fleurs sur une dispute lui laissait un sentiment amer qui n'allait probablement pas disparaître de sitôt. Dans moins d'une journée, Renly affronterait l'armée de son frère Stannis et savoir Loras blessé et loin de lui lui causait une peine profonde. Mais ici, au milieu de ses hommes, le jeune homme se devait avant toute chose de se conduire en souverain, capable de donner des ordres, de prendre des décisions et de se montrer vaillant au combat chose à laquelle jamais encore il n'avait été confronté. Brienne, qui semblait avoir remarqué l'air préoccupé qu'affichait son seigneur, se rapprocha un peu de lui.

- Si je puis vous être utile en quoi que ce soit, dites-le moi.

Renly, tiré de ses pensées, posa son regard sur la jeune femme et la gratifia d'un hochement de tête. Malheureusement, malgré son dévouement, elle n'aurait rien pu faire pour apaiser Renly, si ce n'était agir en tant que roi à sa place pour le laisser aller retrouver son amant, chose qui ne se ferait bien sûr pas, ou du moins pas avant un bon moment.

- Je vous remercie Lady Brienne mais il n'y a rien de plus que vous puissiez faire.

- Je comprends ce que vous ressentez.

Déclara Brienne, sans plus de précisions. Renly parut quelque peu déstabilisé par son propos. Que comprenait-elle ? Etait-elle au courant de sa relation avec Loras ? Ou bien avait-elle simplement lancé ça comme ça ? Le brun, par mesure de précaution, décida de couper court. Certes il avait confiance en Brienne, mais parler de quoi que ce soit d'autre que de la bataille qu'ils s'apprêtaient à livrer aurait été aussi risqué que malvenu.

- Vous regrettez que je sois ici avec vous à la place de Ser Loras, n'est-ce pas ?

Renly fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi diable tout le monde se devait-il toujours de ramener les causes de toutes ses peines et ses inquiétudes à Loras ? Mais il ne pouvait rester sur ce silence, cela aurait été donner raison aux rumeurs, et il n'était jamais bon de laisser courir ce genre de ragots, fondés ou non, surtout en temps de guerre.

- Sachez que je suis heureux de vous savoir à mes côtés. Vous êtes une très bonne combattante et vos capacités me seront précieuses. Quant à Ser Loras, son état ne lui aurait pas permis de nous accompagner.

Brienne n'insista pas, voyant bien que Renly semblait peu enclin à poursuivre sur le sujet. L'horizon était calme, silencieux, sûrement le calme avant la tempête, songea la femme chevalier. Ainsi, tous continuèrent d'avancer, allant rejoindre leur destin, la tête emplie d'incertitudes mais le cœur vaillant, sans se douter qu'à plusieurs kilomètres de là, quelqu'un s'apprêtait à braver les interdits pour aller sceller sa destinée à celle de Renly...

La nuit était sombre et le vent soufflait en de violentes rafales, s'insinuant sournoisement dans les tentes du camp de fortune qu'avait fait dresser le seigneur Renly, pour permettre à ses soldats et à lui-même de faire halte durant la nuit. Quelques hommes restaient cependant dehors pour monter la garde à tour de rôle, afin de parer à toute éventualité. Mais très peu nombreux étaient ceux qui parvenaient réellement à fermer l'œil, quand bien même ils n'étaient pas chargés de surveiller le camp. La guerre était bien sûr dans tous les esprits, et face à l'impitoyable Stannis, chacun savait pertinemment que l'avancée ne se ferait pas non sans peine. Il fallait garder espoir et foi en l'avenir et quoi qu'il puisse advenir, il était certain que les hommes d'Accalmie n'hésiteraient pas à se battre jusqu'au dernier pour protéger leur seigneur. Il était à peu près une heure trente du matin et Dorien Tanner, jeune soldat d'environ dix-huit ans, effectuait son tour de garde, assis près d'un feu, les yeux rivés sur le sombre horizon enveloppé d'un noir sinistre, au ciel voilé et sans étoiles. Le jeune homme était posté ainsi depuis bien une heure et rien ne semblait troubler le profond silence qui régnait sur le camp. En un sens tant mieux, Dorien espérais éviter une attaque surprise qui aurait semé la panique complète parmi ses compagnons d'armes. La relève allait bientôt arriver, ainsi il pourrait tenter de dormir quelques heures, avant qu'ils ne se remettent tous en route vers Peyredragon aux aurores. Mais, troublant soudain le silence et les réflexions personnelles du jeune soldat, des bruits de sabots martelant le sol lui parvinrent. Nerveux à l'idée que Stannis et ses hommes puissent surgir d'une minute à l'autre, Dorien alla immédiatement réveiller l'un de ses camarades en le secouant vigoureusement. Le plus âgé, que l'alcool avait aidé à s'endormir lourdement, grogna de mécontentement face à l'assaut intempestif de Dorien.

- James !

- Gnn...fiche-moi le camp gamin.

Bougonna ledit James, en se retournant sur le côté pour poursuivre sa nuit. Mais le jeune garde redoubla de vigueur, joignant le geste à la parole.

- Il y a un cavalier qui approche !

Oubliant aussitôt toute envie de dormir, James se redressa, titubant un peu, mais pas question de rester inactif face à une éventuelle attaque. Les deux hommes s'empressèrent de scruter attentivement l'horizon, et voyant le mystérieux cavalier approcher du camp, le plus âgé jugea qu'il était d'ordre capital de donner l'alerte. Rapidement, le camp fut en totale effervescence et la garde royale sur le qui-vive, armée et prête à parer à toute éventualité. Renly, entendant l'agitation, sorti de sa tente et croisa Brienne. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps ni le besoin de poser la moindre question, que la jeune femme lui fit déjà un rapport de la situation.

- Les gardes ont signalé l'approche d'un cavalier aux abords du camp. Avec votre permission, je propose d'aller immédiatement m'enquérir de son identité. Mieux vaut envisager toutes les possibilités, surtout une attaque de Lord Stannis.

- Stannis n'enverrait pas un seul homme à l'assaut d'une armée, je vois mal quel intérêt il y trouverait.

Commenta Renly, dubitatif, refusant de cèder à l'inquiétude et de baser sa stratégie sur la précipitation.

- Laissez-le venir.

Reprit-il calmement. Brienne, sur ses gardes, fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Jamais elle ne pourrait accepter que son roi soit en danger, qu'il s'agisse d'une attaque de toute une armée ou bien d'un seul homme n'y changerait rien. Bien sûr, il était néanmoins hors de question de contester les ordres de Renly, alors la femme chevalier se contenta d'aller légèrement en avant, la main solidement posée sur la garde de son épée, prête à accueillir l'inconnu dont elle ignorait encore les intentions.

Les soldats de la garde finirent par s'écarter pour laisser passer un cheval blanc, monté par le mystérieux cavalier en armure, dont une partie du visage était dissimulée par une cape de voyage. Le bel animal à la robe nacrée s'immobilisa au milieu du cercle formé par les soldats. Renly vint alors lui faire face, suivi de près par Brienne, et le souverain d'Accalmie prit donc la parole.

- Veuillez dévoiler votre visage et expliquer les raisons de votre passage en ces terres par une heure si tardive.

Un fin sourire naquit sur les lèvres du cavalier, ce qui ne manqua pas d'interpeller Renly, puis, l'homme – car il s'agissait d'un homme – abaissa enfin sa capuche et le silence tomba aussitôt sur le camp. Interloqué, le souverain pu tout juste murmurer :

- Loras...

Le cavalier, qui n'était en effet autre que Loras Tyrell, descendit de sa monture pour venir s'incliner respectueusement devant Renly. Mieux valait faire usage du protocole en public.

- Je suis venu mettre mon épée à votre service dans votre guerre contre Lord Stannis et reprendre ma place au sein de votre garde, Votre Majesté.

Renly, encore sous le coup de la surprise, ne fit aucun commentaire, mais Brienne, elle, adressa un regard en biais au Chevalier des Fleurs, se demandant comment ce jeune parvenu arrogant avait-il l'audace de se présenter de la sorte au Seigneur Renly pour lui soumettre ses exigences. Quand bien même était-il jeune et doté d'un charme indéniable, rien ne lui donnait le droit de s'imposer ainsi face au roi.

Renly, s'efforçant de reprendre l'assurance liée à son statut, ordonna que chacun retourne à son poste, dissipant ainsi l'attroupement autour de l'arrivant. Brienne fut pourtant la seule à ne pas bouger, espérant pouvoir agir.

- Puis-je vous être utile en quoi que ce soit mon roi ?

Demanda-t-elle, démontrant sa totale dévotion vis-à-vis du souverain des Terres de l'Orage, pour qui elle éprouvait une indéfectible admiration. Le brun la gratifia d'un regard mais se contenta de lui conseiller d'aller prendre un peu de repos, tandis qu'il prenait le chemin de sa tente, accompagné de Loras. La membre de la garde royale se retira alors, bien qu'à regret, laissant son précieux roi avec l'enfant capricieux qu'était, à son sens, Loras.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin seuls, le silence s'installa. Loras attendait de toute évidence que son amant prenne la parole, ce qu'il fit au bout d'un moment, en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

- Il me semblait t'avoir dit de rester à Accalmie jusqu'à ce que tu sois rétabli.

- J'ai eu toute la nuit pour me rétablir et ce ne sont tout de même pas quelques malheureuses égratignures qui allaient avoir raison de moi.

Déclara le chevalier de HautJardin d'un ton léger. Il s'était attendu à cette réaction de la part de Renly, aussi était-il décidé à ne rien laisser paraître des séquelles de sa mésaventure. Sa place était ici, dans cette guerre et nulle part ailleurs.

- Je ne plaisante pas Loras. Tu repartiras pour Accalmie dès l'aube.

Trancha le brun, en faisant quelques pas pour apaiser son agacement compte tenu de la situation.

- Dans ce cas sache une chose. Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour repartir sans même avoir pu affronter l'armée de Stannis à tes côtés.

- J'ai bien vu ce qui s'est produit hier, tu es blessé et il est hors de question que tu combattes qui que ce soit dans cet état.

Le blond fronça vivement les sourcils pour manifester son profond mécontentement. Certes Renly était le roi, mais roi ou pas, son amant n'avait pas le droit de le traiter comme un enfant, et il comptait bien le lui faire savoir.

- Sache que je me sens beaucoup mieux, alors cesse de t'inquiéter pour rien et pense plutôt à établir une stratégie assez solide pour contrer les desseins de ton frère.

- Toujours est-il que tu m'as désobéi et que tu t'es montré complètement irresponsable en chevauchant seul jusqu'ici, alors Brienne prendra le commandement de la garde quoi qu'il en soit.

- Alors c'est ça...

Déclara Loras avec amertume, affichant même un petit sourire mauvais.

- Quoi donc ?

- T'a-t-elle satisfait au point de mériter tant d'honneur ? Ou peut-être s'est-elle juste glissée dans ton lit pour te réchauffer en mon absence ?

Renly, sous le coup de la colère provoquée par les cyniques paroles de Loras, empoigna le jeune homme par le bras, l'obligeant à lui faire face. Le souverain n'aimait pas se mettre en colère et il détestait les disputes avec son amant tout autant que la guerre. Pourquoi diable refusait-il de comprendre ses inquiétudes ? Jamais le brun n'avait douté des capacités de guerrier de Loras, qu'il qualifiait même souvent de don des dieux, mais dans la bataille qui s'annonçait, beaucoup périraient et l'idée de voir mourir son beau chevalier lui était insupportable. Le blond fut d'ailleurs surpris par la fermeté soudaine de Renly, qu'il fixait à présent, se perdant dans son regard d'un marron presque noir.

- Je sais que tu es jaloux de Brienne, mais quoi que tu puisses penser, elle est ici parce que j'ai foi en ses capacités de combattante et en sa dévotion envers ma personne. Rien d'autre.

Loras se dégagea le bras et dévisagea son amant d'un air outré. Il lui avait suffi d'une erreur et d'une seule pour être dépossédé de ses honneurs face à Brienne, à tel point qu'il en perdait même sa place qu'il croyait acquise, aux côtés de Renly. Jaloux... impossible de nier que son amant avait raison, car Loras faisait là toute la démonstration de sa jalousie. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il devait récupérer sa place.

- Je n'ai aucune raison d'être jaloux d'une femme ! Brienne n'a rien à faire à la tête de la garde royale, alors si tu as un tant soit peu de considération pour moi, dis-lui de s'en-aller.

La sentence était tombée. Renly écarquilla même les yeux, sous le coup de la surprise. Loras venait bel et bien de lui poser une sorte d'ultimatum et le brun comprenait par-là qu'il risquait de perdre son amant en refusant. Cependant il s'agissait toujours du même problème : il était désormais roi, et un roi ne pouvait se comporter comme un homme, malgré ses faiblesses. Brienne représentait un élément indispensable dans son armée, et Renly n'avait donc nullement l'intention de la congédier. Les choses n'allaient pas être simples...

- Loras... Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas faire ce que tu attends de moi. Et ce genre de question ne se poserait même pas si tu étais resté à Accalmie comme je te l'avais demandé.

Le regard que croisa Renly à ce moment-là lui fit froid dans le dos.

- N'oublies pas qui a fait de toi un roi...

- Je n'oublie rien. Mais tu dois accepter que je prenne des décisions par moi-même.

- Dans ce cas peut-être devrais-tu prendre la décision de mettre un terme à notre...d'ailleurs j'ignore même si je pourrais qualifier cela de relation.

Lança froidement le Chevalier des Fleurs, s'apprêtant à quitter la tente du souverain, furieux. Mais Renly l'empoigna à nouveau par le bras et l'attira contre lui, avant de venir coller ses lèvres à celles du blond, avec force et passion. Ce baiser était violent, puissant et fougueux, tel que l'étaient leurs émotions en ce moment précis. Loras voulu tout d'abord se dégager de l'étreinte de son compagnon, mais très vite, la langue de Renly venant s'insinuer entre ses lèvres, lui fit perdre toute conviction. Voilà à quoi correspondait leur relation : des disputes, des craintes, mais surtout beaucoup de passion une passion presque sauvage qui les unissait dans la force de leur amour.

Loras se retrouva bien vite allongé sur le lit de son amant, sans pour autant que leur baiser soit rompu. Renly vint s'allonger sur lui et, à bout de souffle, leurs lèvres finirent par se quitter. S'ensuivit un instant de silence profond durant lequel les deux jeunes hommes se contentèrent d'accrocher leur regard l'un l'autre, avec profondeur. Le brun caressa tendrement la joue du bel éphèbe qu'était son compagnon, avant de venir lui murmurer quelques mots doux à l'oreille. Ceux-ci firent frémir Loras, qui rejeta un peu la tête en arrière au moment où Renly vint glisser ses lèvres dans son cou. Il y avait décidément trop longtemps que le souverain d'Accalmie n'avait goûté au corps de son chevalier et le feu dans son corps s'était bel et bien réveillé. Cette nuit serait la sienne, la leur. Cette nuit Renly serait l'homme et non le roi, quoi qu'en disent ou pensent les autres.

Une fois débarrassé en partie de ses vêtements, Loras sentit son corps frissonner sous les caresses lascives de Renly. Désirant sentir la peau de son amant tout contre la sienne, le blond se redressa pour aller lui ôter sa chemise de lin, dont il défit aisément les ficelles. Lorsque celle-ci fut complètement ouverte, le chevalier de HautJardin eut tout le loisir de contempler le torse fin et à la fois légèrement musclé du brun. Du bout des doigts, il se mit à redessiner le cadre de ses muscles, ce qui fit naître un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres de Renly. Ce dernier retira complètement son vêtement de lin, qui alla rejoindre ceux de Loras sur le sol, et ne resta plus que leurs pantalons de toile, dans lequel le seigneur des Terres de L'Orage commençait d'ailleurs à se sentir à l'étroit, ce qui semblait valoir également pour son amant. Rallongeant entièrement Loras sur le lit, Renly, tout en le dardant de son regard enflammé, fit glisser sa langue sur le ventre du blond, lui arrachant au passage quelques soupires de contentement. Sentant son amant tracer ainsi de brûlants sillons sur son torse, le Chevalier des Fleurs ne put s'empêcher de glisser une main dans les cheveux de celui-ci, formulant la demande silencieuse, mais non peu explicite, que Renly aille encore plus loin. Le brun, brûlant lui aussi d'impatience, ne se fit pas prier. Il abaissa donc lentement le pantalon de toile foncé de Loras, libérant ainsi son membre érigé de sa prison de tissu. Le jeune chevalier lâcha un profond soupire lascif et redressa un peu la tête pour croiser le regard ardent de son amant. Ainsi, la douce torture pouvait commencer, et Renly comptait bien lui faire payer sa désobéissance...

Venant former un étau avec ses lèvres autour de la colonne de chair de Loras, Renly le senti se raidir. Le blond arqua un peu son bassin et de ses lèvres entrouvertes s'échappa un petit gémissement, qu'il tenta maladroitement de réprimer. Indéniablement Loras était beau, et encore plus lorsqu'il prenait du plaisir.

Le souverain s'appliqua plusieurs minutes à faire glisser le membre de Loras avec application entre ses lèvres, mais à ce rythme-là, le chevalier allait finir par venir bien trop vite, hors Renly avait décidé de jouer. Il quitta alors la virilité de son amant et reporta ses attentions sur son torse. Loras laissa échapper un grognement de frustration et lui adressa un regard en biais qui fit sourire le brun.

- Pas tout de suite...

Murmura malicieusement Renly, avant d'aller happer sensuellement l'un des grains de chair du blond. Le Chevalier des Fleurs rejeta alors la tête en arrière, sentant l'objet des attentions de Renly se durcir au contact de sa langue et de ses dents. Mais lorsque, désireux de sentir le corps de Loras contre le sien, le seigneur d'Accalmie alla s'allonger entièrement sur celui-ci, le blond ne put réprimer une exclamation de douleur. Le jeune Baratheon s'écarta aussitôt de son amant, craignant de lui avoir fait mal, mais en détaillant davantage Loras, il ne tarda pas à remarquer les marques d'un bleu violacé qui maculaient son flanc droit, résultat de son affrontement contre Brienne de Torth. Leur regard se rencontra et un silence s'installa, avant que Renly ne prenne finalement la parole.

- Il faut croire que j'ai eu raison de penser que tu n'étais pas remis.

- Ce n'est rien. Tu t'es juste un peu trop appuyé sur moi, mais ça va, je ne sens déjà presque plus rien.

Menti le Chevalier des Fleurs pour détendre son amant, dont le visage était marqué par l'inquiétude. Le blond se redressa pour venir lui caresser la joue avec tendresse, avant d'aller l'embrasser.

- Je veux être à toi toute la nuit alors viens...

Murmura-t-il, tout en ouvrant lentement le pantalon de toile de Renly, d'une main, avant de le faire glisser sur ses cuisses. Le brun, troublé par l'attitude aguicheuse et sensuelle de son compagnon, se détendit un peu, et, une fois débarrassé de sa dernière barrière de tissu, alla embrasser langoureusement Loras. Leurs membres érigés se rencontrèrent et ce contact leur arracha quelques soupires de contentement.

- Loras... Je ne veux pas...te faire mal.

Murmura Renly, soucieux de blesser davantage les côtes meurtries de son précieux chevalier lorsqu'il serait en pleine action. Le blond, touché par ses attentions, lui adressa un petit sourire et demanda à son roi de s'allonger, ce qu'il fit, bien qu'un peu intrigué. Une fois Renly allongé sur le dos, Loras décida de lui rendre ses attentions précédentes et vint faire glisser sa langue le long de la virilité du brun, qui brûlait déjà de désir.

- Loras...

Ce dernier redressa un peu la tête et rencontra le regard embrumé de son amant. Comment résister à cet homme ? C'était définitivement impossible. Abandonnant alors toute idée de le faire languir, le chevalier de HautJardin l'enjamba pour aller s'asseoir sur son bassin, sentant par cette occasion, le membre durcit de Renly contre ses fesses.

- Nous pouvons aussi le faire de cette façon, comme ça tu n'auras pas à t'allonger sur moi.

Déclara Loras, d'une voix langoureuse à laquelle Renly ne pouvait résister. Le souverain des Terres de l'Orage ne quitta pas son compagnon du regard, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait faire, mais il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, avant que Loras ne commence à s'empaler sur son membre. Le brun lâcha un gémissement qui se mêla à celui de son chevalier. Une telle vision aurait presque suffit à faire atteindre le 7ème ciel à Renly celle de Loras, prenant ouvertement du plaisir, assis sur lui, la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, tentant de contenir le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Le brun sentait son membre prit en étaux dans un fourreau de chair ardent et étroit qui lui faisait perdre pied. Alors, désireux d'obtenir davantage de sensations, Renly plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Loras, saisissant son bassin avec envie, afin de mener un tant soit peu l'échange.

- Que désirez-vous que je fasse Votre Majesté ?

Déclara Loras, d'une voix sensuelle, accompagné d'un petit sourire qui fit frissonner Renly. Dès lors il n'existait plus rien autour d'eux ni le monde, ni la guerre, ni le pouvoir, juste lui et Loras, deux corps qui s'unissaient l'un à l'autre avec passion.

La nuit pouvait bien être sombre et pleine de terreur, leurs vies pourraient bien être mise en jeu demain face à Stannis, mais ce soir, plus rien d'autre ne comptait que la volonté de graver ces précieux instants dans les chairs de leur amour...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III

Alors que dans la profondeur de leurs gémissements étouffés par leurs baisers, Loras et Renly se faisaient intensément l'amour, à l'extérieur, Brienne, elle, était toujours contrariée. Dans quelques heures les premières lueurs du jour paraitraient, et il serait temps de se remettre en marche vers Peyredragon. Tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple si ce parvenu de Loras Tyrell ne s'était pas imposé ici avec culot. Mais après tout, puisque Lord Renly ne l'avait pas destituée de ses fonctions, elle pouvait encore espérer mener son armée au combat.

Malgré avoir bu un peu de vin, la jeune femme ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil et le silence qui baignait le camp ne lui était d'aucun secours, bien au contraire, ce silence avait quelque chose d'inquiétant de par sa profondeur. Brienne savait aussi qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à s'apaiser tant qu'elle n'aurait pas le plan précis de la marche à suivre en tête, et ça, seul Renly pouvait le lui communiquer. Mais que faire ? Après tout il était en compagnie de Tyrell, et le déranger en pleine nuit, à des fins, aussi louables fussent-elles, n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des choses à faire. Mais ne tenant plus en place, la blonde au regard perçant se leva, et marcha un peu pour aller rejoindre la tente de son seigneur. N'entendant rien à priori, elle souleva doucement l'un des pans de la tente pour s'assurer du sommeil du seigneur d'Accalmie, mais lorsque son regard rencontra ce qu'elle cherchait, elle tomba sur une scène des plus...troublantes : Renly, faisant l'amour à Ser Loras, qui lui le chevauchait avec indécence, assis sur son bassin. Brienne se figea et retint une exclamation de surprise, puis, son regard rencontra celui du roi, ce qui la mit d'autant plus mal à l'aise.

Face à cette intrusion gênante, Renly lui aussi se figea et balbutia :

- B...Brienne...je...enfin, que faites-vous...ici ?

Les joues du brun s'empourprèrent, mais Loras, toujours assis sur lui, le corps empli par Renly, ne semblait pas être troublé outre mesure. Le chevalier posa un regard en biais sur la jeune femme, laissant même paraître un petit sourire en coin, empreint d'une certaine satisfaction non dissimulée. Son roi était tout à lui et elle allait vite le comprendre...

- Lady Brienne, vous venez profiter du spectacle peut-être ?

Lança Loras, d'un ton qui masquait à peine son ironie, sans quitter la femme chevalier du regard. Mais elle n'avait que-faire des persifflages de cet avorton qui se pavanait sans cesse tel un paon devant Lord Renly, car tôt ou tard, elle savait, ou du moins espérait, que son seigneur se lasserait de lui et qu'il le renverrait sans plus de cérémonie à HautJardin. Navrée cependant de mettre son roi dans l'embarras par sa présence, Brienne s'inclina et détourna son regard de la scène, avant de déclarer humblement :

- Monseigneur, veuillez me pardonner pour cette arrivée impromptue. Je voulais simplement m'assurer de votre sécurité et obtenir, si Votre Majesté le veut bien, les informations nécessaires à notre organisation militaire. Il ne nous reste que peu de temps...

Rappelé à la réalité de son devoir, Renly acquiesça et se redressa sur ses coudes, constatant cependant que son amant, lui, ne semblait pas enclin à quitter leur sensuelle position, affichant même un petit sourire taquin. Il ne faisait aucune doute que le blond semblait beaucoup se distraire à faire ainsi exposition de sa relation devant Brienne, mais ce petit jeu dangereux n'était pas du goût de Renly, qui se sentait plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose.

- Loras...

Murmura simplement le brun, d'une voix qui laissait transparaître son manque d'assurance, adressant un regard équivoque à son compagnon, lui intimant implicitement de se lever afin que tous deux pussent se rhabiller au plus vite. Le bel éphèbe se redressa alors lentement sur ses jambes, non sans un petit soupire lorsqu'il senti le membre de Renly le quitter, puis, une fois debout, il adressa un regard mauvais à Brienne, car après tout c'était bien sa faute s'il était privé de poursuivre ses ébats avec son amant. La combattante croisa les prunelles cristallines du Chevalier des Fleurs, sentant toute son hostilité envers sa personne, ce qui d'ailleurs était réciproque, mais ne dit mot. Il aurait été inutile de faire la moindre remarque de toute façon. Les deux jeunes hommes se revêtirent en silence, jusqu'à ce que Renly prenne la parole, se raclant un peu la gorge pour se redonner de la contenance.

- Bien. Ser Loras, laissez-nous je vous prie, j'ai à traiter de certaines affaires importantes avec Lady Brienne.

Le brun revêtit son masque de roi, ce qui lui interdisait toute familiarité, même envers Loras, bien qu'il en fût presque comique de le vouvoyer après ce que Brienne avait vu. Le chevalier fronça les sourcils, mécontent de se voir demander de quitter les lieux pour laisser cette femme seule avec son compagnon. Et Loras avait d'autant plus horreur de la façon formelle dont Renly s'était adressé à lui. Celui-ci attaqua donc d'un ton mordant.

- Il me semble utile de rappeler à Votre Majesté qu'en ma qualité de Lord Commandant de la garde, je pense être en mesure de vous assister dans vos affaires.

Renly réprima un soupire de lassitude, espérant ne pas avoir à recommencer sur un tel sujet avec Loras, d'autant plus que cela se soldait toujours par une dispute. Brienne, toujours silencieuse devait, elle, faire preuve de sang-froid pour ne pas donner une bonne correction au blond pour son effronterie. Sentant les tensions monter, le souverain décida donc de couper court.

- Lady Brienne a pris la relève, comme je vous en ai déjà fait part. Maintenant veuillez nous laisser je vous prie. Vous pouvez aller vous reposer, nous partons dans quelques heures.

Si un regard eu pu tuer, sans doute Renly serait-il mort sur le coup, car celui de Loras lançait en cet instant de véritables éclairs. Le chevalier s'inclina en silence et écarta rageusement un pan de la tente, avant de la quitter, laissant ainsi Brienne seule avec le roi.

- Je suis navré pour...ce que vous avez vu tout à l'heure. Ce n'était pas...

Déclara Renly, mal à l'aise, ressentant le besoin de se justifier, comme s'il fut coupable d'un crime. Mais Brienne le coupa, le regardant avec douceur.

- Ce n'est rien Monseigneur. Vous êtes le roi et vous n'avez nullement besoin de vous expliquer devant moi. Je suis simplement venue m'enquérir de notre plan d'avancée.

Renly lui adressa un petit sourire. Il appréciait beaucoup Brienne, tant pour ses capacités de guerrière que pour sa simplicité. Avec elle, jamais il n'eut besoin de se justifier car elle lui faisait confiance en tout point et était d'un tempérament posé. Il songea l'espace d'un court instant que quelques-unes de ces qualités auraient été utiles à Loras. Mais au fond, le souverain d'Accalmie ne pouvait nier que le tempérament entêté et bien trempé de son amant avait le don de mettre du piment dans sa vie souvent bien ennuyeuse. Puis, s'efforçant de sortir le Chevalier des Fleurs de ses pensées, le brun reporta toute son attention sur Brienne et se dirigea vers une petite table en bois, laquelle faisait office de table de stratégie. La jeune femme le suivit et posa son regard sur la carte à demi déroulée qui y trônait. Renly y passa une main, la mettant bien à plat avant de positionner de petites figurines de bois dessus, à l'endroit exact où se situait le camp. Il effectua ensuite quelques déplacements tout en parlant.

Demain nous auront atteint notre point d'impact avant la fin de journée. Il nous faudra mettre l'essentiel de nos forces ici et là. Brienne suivait les mouvements des figurines de bois avec grande attention, en plus d'afficher un air soucieux. Elle déclara finalement.

- Lord Stannis s'attendra surement à être pris de front, il utilisera le relief à son avantage et vos forces risquent d'être rapidement dépassées. Je pourrais néanmoins amener une partie des hommes ici, afin de parer à une attaque transversale qui nous coûterait beaucoup de vies.

Renly observa la femme chevalier et soupira légèrement. Il n'avait décidément rien d'un stratège contrairement à Loras ou Brienne, pour qui organiser ce genre de choses semblait couler de source. Celle-ci sembla d'ailleurs capter la lassitude de son seigneur et se sentit d'autant plus désireuse de tout faire pour le contenter.

- Si Votre Majesté le permet, je pourrais organiser et mener l'attaque.

- Et quel genre de roi serais-je si je ne suis même pas capable d'organiser l'avancée de ma propre armée ?

Commenta Renly, non sans une certaine amertume. Mais après tout ce n'était qu'un constat de la stricte réalité dans laquelle il était plongé. Dans quelques heures il affronterait Stannis au cours d'une bataille qu'il ignorait encore comment mener. « Un homme ne devient véritablement un homme que lorsqu'il a fait la guerre » telles étaient les paroles de son frère, hors jamais encore Renly n'avait fait la guerre, ni même tenu à la faire. Un roi qui n'aimait ni la chasse, ni le sang, ni la guerre était-il réellement un roi ? Tant de questions qui commençaient à se bousculer dans la tête de Renly, lui donnant un air encore plus soucieux. Mais il était trop tard à présent pour revenir en arrière, et la seule fierté qu'il lui restait lui interdisait de plier le genou face aux effronteries répétées de Stannis. Ainsi, la guerre aurait bien lieu et plus rien ne pourrait l'empêcher...

Le soleil était levé depuis plusieurs heures déjà, mais de gros nuages le voilaient, ce qui, pour les plus superstitieux, présageait une issue incertaine. Les soldats et les chevaux avançaient en silence, menés par Renly, Brienne et Loras, qui chevauchaient en tête de file. Depuis que Loras avait quitté la tente de son amant, pas un mot n'avait été échangé entre eux, et Renly sentait bien l'amertume du blond à son égard. En plus d'une guerre, cela laissait à supposer qu'ils finiraient encore par se disputer tôt ou tard. Rompant le lourd silence, Brienne déclara :

- Mon roi, je vous suggère de commencer à former les rangs, nous approchons...

Renly aquiesca, lui donnant le loisir de prendre le commandement, et les rangs furent vite formés. De son côté, monté sur son beau cheval blanc, Loras fulminait intérieurement. Mais ils n'eurent pas le loisir de se concentrer plus longtemps sur les aléas de leurs vies. Un peu plus loin en face, dans un brouhaha causé par le martellement des sabots de chevaux et l'avancée des hommes en armures, se trouvait l'armée de Stannis, celui-ci chevauchant en tête, juché sur son cheval noir, la mine austère, comme à l'accoutumée. A sa vue, Renly se raidit un peu en selle et Brienne s'empressa d'encadrer son roi de près, dardant son regard perçant sur le meneur de la garde adverse. Loras, lui, se tenait prêt à l'attaque. Se redressant fièrement sur son cheval en faisant abstraction de la douleur, toujours présente dans ses côtes, le jeune homme empoigna la garde de son épée pour la tirer dès que les hostilités seraient lancées. A présent, les deux armées se faisaient face, dans un lourd silence qui ne fut brisé que lorsque Stannis prit la parole, faisant avancer son cheval jusqu'à celui de son frère.

- Renly, alors tu es finalement venu. Je suis heureux de constater que tu n'as pas pris la fuite. Heureux aussi parce que c'est aujourd'hui que mon règne commence. Et il commencera à l'instant même où tu seras tombé.

Un léger sourire en coin dérida le faciès glacial de Stannis et l'estomac de Renly se noua. Comment son frère, ce frère qu'il avait jadis aimé, avait pu devenir un être d'une telle cruauté ? Voilà une question que resterait probablement sans réponse. Renly le savait, il n'y avait désormais plus de place pour la pitié. Un roi était un roi, et un roi combattait ses ennemis quoi qu'il en coûte. A côté de Stannis, se tenait une femme, portant une cape de voyage d'un pourpre sombre, dont la capuche rabattue en partie sur sa tête, contribuait à faire ressortir la pâleur de son visage aux traits fins et mystérieux. Sans doute devait-il s'agir de Mélisandre d'Asshaï, la « sorcière » dont Renly avait entendu parler. A sa vue, Brienne fronça aussitôt les sourcils. De nombreuses histoires lui étaient parvenues au sujet de cette prêtresse adoratrice du dieu du feu, aussi, préférait-elle rester sur ses gardes, n'ayant nulle confiance en sa personne. La « dame rouge », comme elle était surnommée, dégageait quelque chose qui mettait le souverain d'Accalmie fort mal à l'aise. Sans nul doute faudrait-il se méfier de cette femme durant la bataille, peut-être même plus que des hommes de Stannis eux-mêmes.

L'ainé des Baratheon reprit la parole, brisant ainsi l'étrange atmosphère qui s'était installée, l'espace de quelques instants.

- Sache que je te laisse une dernière chance de renoncer et de sauver la vie de tes hommes, Renly. Il te suffit de me reconnaître comme seul souverain véritable des Terres de l'Orage et d'Accalmie et j'épargnerais alors tous ceux qui sont venus avec toi jusqu'ici.

Renly fronça les sourcils et plongea son regard droit dans celui de son frère avec une pointe de défiance. Il n'était plus l'homme ni le frère, il était le roi.

- Tous ceux qui sont venus avec moi jusqu'ici, comme tu dis, sont venus pour te prouver ma souveraineté. Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour bénéficier d'une quelconque clémence de ta part. Je suis venu pour t'écraser et c'est ce que je ferais.

Les paroles de Renly claquaient tel un fouet. Stannis, face à lui, conservait une apparence parfaitement impassible, seule souriait la prêtresse qui se tenait à ses côtés un sourire mauvais, mesquin. Loras, lui, toujours en selle, tentait de ne rien laisser paraître de sa surprise face au comportement de son compagnon. Jamais le Chevalier des Fleurs ne l'avait vu aussi fort ni aussi déterminé. Renly se transformait peu à peu en roi, se montrant chaque jour un peu plus ferme, plus décidé, et lorsqu'il ne transparaitrait de lui plus que le souverain ultime des Sept Couronnes, que resterait-il de place en son cœur pour Loras...? Mais cette question ne tarauda pas bien longtemps le blond, car un mouvement dans l'armée de Stannis le fit revenir à la réalité.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Par égard pour la mère qui nous a enfanté, je ferais en sorte de ne pas te trancher la tête tout de suite pour te laisser une chance supplémentaire de réfléchir pendant que tu verras tes hommes souffrir et se faire massacrer.

Stannis, ayant lâché ses dernières paroles, talonna un peu sa monture et reprit sa place à la tête de son armée. Dans les airs s'élevait son nouvel étendard, flottant au vent : un cerf, le cerf des Baratheon, entouré d'un feu aussi rouge que pouvait l'être les cheveux de sa sorcière. Celle-ci, avant d'éperonner son cheval à son tour pour rejoindre Stannis, ajouta avec un sourire en coin :

- N'oubliez pas Lord Renly, la nuit est sombre et pleine de terreur...

Plus question de faire marche arrière désormais. C'était maintenant qu'allait se jouer leurs destin, ici, sur cette colline, avec le bruit du vent qui amenaient les vagues à se fracasser contre les rochers en contrebas, pour seule litanie. Ce serait ici que les dieux décideraient s'ils devaient vivre ou mourir...

Les chevaliers des deux gardes abaissèrent leurs heaumes et sortirent leurs épées, les lances furent brandies en avant, les étendards bien dressés par leurs porteurs, et lorsqu'enfin les chevaux commencèrent à marteler le sol, lancés dans leur galop par les ordres de Stannis, ce fut là que la bataille commença. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent avec violence, des cris retentirent et les hommes n'avaient désormais plus qu'une seule chose en tête : tuer pour gagner le droit de vivre.

La bataille faisait rage et au milieu de ce chaos terrifiant, Renly s'efforçait de combattre vaillamment. Du sang, il y en avait partout, de même que les cadavres mutilés des deux armées qui jonchaient le sol. Dans ce tourbillon de folie meurtrière, le souverain d'Accalmie avait l'impression de perdre pied. Tout n'était plus que feu, sang et désolation autour de lui, et impossible de retrouver Brienne et Loras. Le brun avança néanmoins au sein de la bataille, planta sa lame dans la chair de ses assaillants. Derrière lui, Brienne criait des ordres, organisant un barrage et luttant pour ne pas se laisser écraser par l'armée de Stannis. Les hommes tombaient à vue d'œil et les choses étaient plutôt mal engagées.

- Sur les côtés ! Reformez les rangs !

Hurlait la jeune femme, la lame et l'armure maculée de sang, le sang de la bataille. Plus loin, Loras, lui, tentait de freiner l'avancée de l'ennemi sur les hauteurs rocheuses, accompagnés de ses hommes. L'épée à la main, il faisait rendre gorge à tous ces chiens, qui pour Stannis, tentaient de souiller l'honneur de Renly. Au milieu des flammes déclenchées par Mélisandre d'Asshaï, beaucoup périrent, la confusion rendait les hommes encore plus féroces. Brienne, tentant de contenir tant bien que mal son affolement, s'empressa de rendre compte de la situation à son roi.

- Votre Majesté, il faut se replier immédiatement vers les hauteurs, il ne reste plus assez d'hommes pour vaincre une telle armée !

Mais Loras, les ayant rejoints, s'imposa d'une voix forte et décidée, plongeant son regard droit dans celui de Renly, pour lui transmettre la confiance qui lui manquait.

- Non ! On peut encore gagner. Nous vaincrons et nous irons ensembles à Port-Réal prendre la tête de Joffrey !

Cela sonnait comme une belle promesse, un but qu'ils pouvaient encore atteindre et en lequel il se remettait à croire grâce à Loras. Alors, le brun acquiesça et déclara :

- Soldats, avec moi !

Levant les lames ensembles, les hommes d'Accalmie se lancèrent dans un ultime assaut des plus violents, Loras chevauchant en tête, bien décidé à en finir ici-même, quelle que soit l'issue. Talonnant son cheval blanc, le Chevalier des Fleurs fendit le rempart humain qui se dressait face à lui avec une grâce guerrière presque surnaturelle. Dans un regain de confiance et de force, brandissant bien haut la bannière véritable des Baratheon avec la volonté de renverser Stannis, s'ensuivit une charge unie, faite du cœur de tous les hommes qui se battaient avec foi pour Renly, et qui resterait, sans nul doute, gravée dans l'histoire...


End file.
